A Saving Grace
by MeteorLeopard
Summary: Spending Christmas on your own is never much fun.


**Hello my lovelies! I know it has been awhile, but HoneyBadger and I have been very busy with university this year. We are also working on our own book with another friend of ours. So any free time goes to that. So sorry that we don't update as much as we used to. However, I had to write this for you all for Christmas! It was inspired by Owl City's 'The Christmas Song' and another short story that I read in one of our South African "You" magazines. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**HoneyBadger is also making an AMV to the same song so go check our channel to see if it's up yet! **

**Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, and happy festive season to anyone who celebrates anything else! Lots of oodles of noodles of love!**

**Title: A Saving Grace**

**Author: SugarFox**

* * *

Karin had moved to Tokyo three months ago when her best friend had insisted that it was the best place to be. Big lights, bright city and many opportunities, one after the other. After a relatively boring small town life, she was ready to get out of there. So she left Karakura as a distant memory and began a new life sharing a flat with Yoruichi in Tokyo, much to her father and Yuzu's dismay. She left all of her other friends and family behind, even missing Ichi-nii and Rukia's wedding. She had painted the city red and been caught in a high of excitement. After doing a few temp jobs, she soon found herself a full time permanent job that earned her a fair amount of cash. She had her job and her life was busy. She was single, successful, and relatively carefree. So when she called home and told Yuzu she was happy, she wasn't questioned any further. One would think that she had reached some sort of Zen in her life. Instead she was miserable.

Why?

Simply, because it was Christmas time and she was spending it all on her own.

It was three days before Christmas, and Karin found herself in her little flat in complete solitude, something that she usually didn't mind but with the few obvious exceptions. The off white walls were closing in on the lonely silence. She sat on the couch alone, huddled with her arms wrapped around her legs. Almost as if she was comforting herself. As if she could pretend that she was being hugged by Yuzu or even her dad. Yes, it really was that dire, she was even missing her dad! The fake white Christmas tree and its odd decor only served to remind her that back home they always had a real tree. She and Yuzu would lie under it when they were done decorating and just breathe in that fresh pine scent, something that couldn't be done if there were presents under the tree so they could only do it once. She sighed and stared at her small pile of presents that had been sent or left for her. It was a poor impersonal substitute for her family, and she rather resented the little colourful parcels.

Karin could almost kick herself for her stupidity. It was her own fault that she was alone! If she had just told Yoruichi the truth when she had asked there wouldn't be this ridiculous problem. When her friend had asked what she was doing for the festive season she had quickly insisted that she was going to spend it with Tatsuki from work. It would be at her country house in Kyoto where they would have a huge dinner and then have drinks around the crackling fire. Karin had assured her friend that she should go on her cruise with Urahara and enjoy it. She was perfectly fine spending Christmas with Tatsuki and her family. She should have won an Oscar for her award winning performance. Yoruichi didn't even think that she might be lying about her plans. It wasn't a complete lie. She had heard all about the country house, fire and drinks from Tatsuki. It was the part about being invited that wasn't the whole truth. Karin had heard Tatsuki telling some other people from work about it. It sounded perfect! A small town white Christmas to fill the gap. Karin just knew that if Yoruichi knew she was going to be alone she would never have gone and left her. In addition, Sandal Hat wouldn't be able to propose on a cruise they missed. So Karin had let them be.

She knew that it was the right, unselfish thing to do. However, after three days alone, eating nothing but instant noodles and only her thoughts for company, she had had enough! She was feeling very sorry for herself. She also knew she would lose her mind if she spent another single second in this flat alone. So despite the falling snow outside, she yanked her coat off the hook and stormed out the door. Thudding down the stairs two at a time in her haste. She found herself walking aimlessly around the streets of Tokyo with no destination in mind. She kicked piles of snow dejectedly with her hands shoved deeply into her pockets, and found herself in a bustle of merry people. How was it possible to be in a sea of people, but be so entirely alone? Her thoughts were starting to sound very cliché and whiny. Instead of dwelling on it, Karin found herself in the main square of the city. She studied the huge Christmas tree with glazed eyes. It had red and gold baubles that sparkled in the flashing white lights. It was so beautiful and Karin wondered how they had managed to get all the decorations on so perfectly. Whoever it was, they were obviously way more creatively inclined than she was.

Karin just wanted to curl into a ball and pretend this whole festive season was over. She was such a noodle! If she hadn't been so proud she could have been home with everyone eating Yuzu's delicious cooking. Instead she had refused her sister's offer to pay for her plane ticket home because she was too proud and she wanted to look like a mature adult. Something she definitely didn't care about right now. If she had the option now, she would be on the first flight back home. She was so stupid! In trying to be an adult she'd ended up feeling like a child! Argh! It was in her internal rant that Karin bumped into someone and stumbled to the ground. The force interrupted her random pity thoughts and then a small voice piped up.

"Why are you sad?" The voice asked her. Its delicate tone were like wind chimes and Karin lifted her head to take in the form of the person she had rammed into. She found herself face to face with a tiny little woman with the widest brown eyes she had ever seen. Her petite frame was nearly a head shorter than Karin's athletic one, and Karin gazed down at her in amazement. Sitting on her knees in the snow, she looked like an angel with a shower of falling flakes around her. She was the friendliest, nicest person Karin had ever laid eyes on before. She radiated an aura of innocence and before Karin knew it she was pouring out her heart.

"I am sad because I am home sick an all alone for Christmas…" Karin blurted out desperately. Suddenly glad to have contact with any single person after days of silence.

"Alone for Christmas?!" The young woman exclaimed, "That will simply not do!" She insisted as she got up and pulled Karin up after her. She then grabbed Karin's wrist and began dragging her off away from the main square. For such a small person she sure had rather a vice like grip.

"Wait!" Karin called after her, "Where are you taking me? Who the Hell are you?!" Karin began to wonder if it was a good idea to follow a complete stranger to heaven knows where. Even though she was fairly sure she could probably take her down and run if she had to.

The woman stopped in her tracks and suddenly turned causing Karin to bump into her. She still kept her grip on Karin's wrist even though it had slackened just slightly.

"If you must have a formal introduction," The woman sighed, "You can call me Momo." She said and then turned and continued to steam roll down the street with Karin in tow.

"Nice to meet you," Karin said politely while beginning to wish that she really hadn't been discovered by this odd Momo girl. "I am Karin." She added afterwards but Momo didn't seem to hear her. After a block or two Karin felt herself being pulled into a bar filled with cheery people. Momo wanted to have a drink with her? What was the urgency in that?

Karin glanced around the bar and took in groups of people chattering happily in a manner that only alcohol and Christmas can fuel. It wasn't a dodgy looking place, but it was also hardly a high class place, so Karin didn't feel out of sorts in her snow covered jeans and blue scarf. Karin didn't seem to recognise anyone in the establishment, but before Karin could blink she was being engulfed in a huge hug. When she was released she found herself face to face with Tatsuki, her friend from work. A woman she had always got on very well with during their coffee breaks, but who worked on another floor. Probably the main reason why they weren't best friends by this time.

"Karin!" She greeted appearing pleased that Karin was there. "Are you here alone?" She asked before looking around to see if anyone seemed to be with her friend.

"Yeah," Karin began. "I am here with…" Karin looked around to find her new friend make introductions. She had to blink twice before she registered. Momo was gone! Tatsuki didn't seem to notice her bewildered expression because she ushered her through the crowd towards the bar.

When they reached the bar Karin was pushed towards a barstool next to a grinning red haired man covered in tribal type tattoos.

"Karin, this is my boyfriend, Renji," She introduced easily and the man raised his drink in greeting. Karin nodded at him, drawn in by his infectious and cheeky nature. She guessed that Momo must have had an emergency or something.

"What's your poison?" Tatsuki asked her suddenly as if remembering her manners, "Renji, get Karin here a drink." She told her man and he nodded before he took her order and scooted off. Karin found herself starting to relax and enjoying the company. Everyone in the bar seemed to be best friends with everyone else even though Karin was pretty sure they all hardly knew each other. It was then that Karin noticed another man who seemed to be a part of their little soiree. He was muscular but wiry and had very odd white hair standing up in dishevelled spikes. His most prominent feature was not his hair though, but rather his eyes. His eyes were spheres of turquoise that reflected a loneliness that she was all too familiar with lately. He was very good looking and Karin felt her interests peaked. She hadn't dated anyone since she had left Karakura but this guy could change that.

"Oh yes," Tatsuki said quickly as she put her drink down. "Karin, this is Toushirou." She kept introductions simple and he gave her a small smile and nod. "Toushirou is also from Karakura. So you already have something in common. So play nice!" Tatsuki teased before morphing off to get another round of drinks leaving the two of them to chat.

Karin gave him her signature grin and they began to exchange pleasantries.

When Tatsuki and Renji returned over an hour later they found Karin and Toushirou having a full blown conversation. Karin had found out that he was in Tokyo because he was opening a branch of his business here. He was twenty three to her twenty one years. He loved candied beans and had the compulsive urge to strangle incompetent people. To top it off, he liked his drinks with lots of ice! In turn he found out about her love for soccer and how she was terrified of jellyfish. She had also told him about her odd family, which was normally a topic Karin tended to avoid since she found it scared some people off. Karin just finished a particularly funny story of how Yuzu chased her brother out of the house with a spatula because he ate the cookies she made for Christmas Eve. Toushirou chuckled deeply when she finished. Suddenly Karin felt as though she wasn't entirely alone in the big bad world. It was nice to find a kindred spirit in such a big city.

"So Karin," Renji piped up suddenly from behind his drink. "What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked her, and Karin froze. She hadn't been expecting that so she hadn't prepared her answer.

"Well, I guess I will just spend it with friends," She felt so put on the spot. "Or something…" She trailed off feeling lame and Tatsuki looked mortified.

"Don't be silly Karin!" She chastened, "You will spend it with us in Kyoto." She told Karin firmly leaving no room for argument.

Karin didn't know what to say and opened her mouth to protest before she was interrupted by Renji.

"Don't worry," He reassured her. "My parents are used to us showing up with extras by now. I am also trying to convince Toushirou to join us but he is being stubborn." Renji made a good natured jibe in Toushirou's direction and said man rolled his eyes.

Karin opened her mouth to decline their offer when Renji cut her off with his continued musings. "You know," He rambled on thoughtfully. "He showed up here alone just before you did. So you have another thing in common."

"I told you I didn't show up alone!" Karin insisted indignantly crossing her arms for emphasis, "I came with-"

"Momo." Toushirou suddenly said and Karin whipped her head to the side to look at him strangely.

"Yeah," She answered slowly wondering if he knew her. "I ran into her –"

"At the town square-" He continued for her and she nodded furiously, placing her drink back on its coaster.

"Looking at the Christmas tree?" She asked him as she bounced in her seat like a crazy person, holding his sleeve and yanking on it like a small child who had just been told she could open one present before Christmas.

"Why are you sad?" He wryly quoted Momo's words to her and she continued to nod like a bobble head.

"Then she dragged me here-" She continued remembering Momo's grip and rubbing her wrist subconsciously.

"And then disappeared." Toushirou finished off their little story, rather pleased to have another person to prove that he hadn't imagined the whole thing.

"Exactly!" Karin cheered and the two of them grinned at each other stupidly hardly noticing Tatsuki and Renji's amused expressions.

"Well it seems to me that this Momo wants you to come spend Christmas with us," Renji said jokingly and got up off his stool. "And it's not like you two have anything better to do.

"Definitely," Tatsuki agreed. "And who could refuse a white Christmas in Kyoto?" She asked them pointedly. "We can go sledding and sit in front of the fire. Renji's folks place is a blast!"

Karin was so tempted to just say yes and go with them, but she really didn't want to be the third wheel of the crowd. She also just realised that she was still holding Toushirou's sleeve and blushed slightly as she dropped it in embarrassment. Toushirou didn't seem to mind and smirked into his drink when Karin looked away.

"I am going to get the tab." Renji said and Tatsuki got up to follow him.

"You two had better be packed and ready to go early tomorrow morning!" She called over her shoulder as they left. "We won't take no for an answer!" She grinned cheekily before slipping her hand into Renji's and disappearing into the boisterous crowd.

Karin turned to look at Toushirou with a silly smile on her face. "So how about it?" She asked him curiously, "Are you going to cave to the threats and go with them?"

Toushirou snorted at her and toyed with his empty glass suddenly looking a bit bashful. Karin found him to be rather cute. "I will go if you do." He laid the ultimatum down and she nodded in agreement.

"Deal!" She held out her pinky finger to make him a promise and he linked his with hers. "So I guess I will see you tomorrow?" She asked him as she got up off her stool and retrieved her purse.

"I will be there." He promised her and offered to walk her home. They both thanked Momo in their heads for being an absolute heaven sent. Momo in turn smiled from her spot in the bar sitting on top of the little Christmas tree in the corner, her halo glowing gold like her Christmas spirit.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews as a Christmas present!**

**(...a LATE Christmas present...)**


End file.
